You Are the Moon
by darkgirl11
Summary: Mitsuki was created with the unnatural ability to soothe the coldest of hearts with his voice. He is taken from his creator to live in the Leaf but he is sought after again. Mitsuki is locked in a tower with only his guardian to protect him from the truth. He lived in secret until people stumble upon the tower. The truth can only be kept from him for so long. BoruMitsu
1. Chapter 1

_You Are the Moon_

 **Summary: Mitsuki was created with the unnatural ability to soothe the coldest of hearts with his voice. He is taken from his creator to live in the Leaf but he is sought after again. Mitsuki is locked in a tower with only his guardian to protect him from the truth. He lived in secret until people stumble upon the tower. The truth can only be kept from him for so long. BoruMitsu**

 _ **There is going to be a lot of singing in this so if you don't like that then please don't read! I also own none of the songs, all rights go to the artists who made the songs!**_

You Are the Moon

"Kabuto, is he ready yet? Those Allied shinobi are closing in on us…" 

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru… the child is ready… would you like to take a look?"

They knew he was different from the moment he was created. He had light blue hair, so light that it almost appeared white. When he opened his eyes, they shined a golden yellow. His skin was a pale color, almost white. He had some features that made him look like Orochimaru, but other than that he was a different child.

Before Orochimaru could even think to give him a name, the door was blown up and the two Sound ninja found that they couldn't move. When the dust cleared, they saw the Seventh Hokage and his right hand man, Shikamaru Nara. Naruto walked in, a stern look on his face as he examined the scene. His eyes widened at the sight of a baby with golden yellow orbs looking right at him.

Naruto walked over to the child and picked it up, earning a content smile from the baby. Naruto looked up from the baby to glare at Orochimaru, "He's not real… he has immense chakra even for a baby… you created this child… he's a synthetic human… just what were you planning on doing with him?"

"Why, Lord Seventh, I was trying to create the perfect human…"

"He's not real and this is illegal, Orochimaru! I'm taking this child to the Allied Forces to-"

"You won't be taking that child anywhere!"

A snake shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve and tried to bite Naruto but it was forced away by a strong wind. Naruto looked behind him to see Neji moving in by his side. Neji had been seriously wounded during the Fourth Shinobi War but had recovered quickly and devoted himself to protecting Naruto when Shikamaru had his hands full, such as like he did right now.

Orochimaru growled, there was no way he was going to get the child back with these shinobi all around him protecting the Hokage. He didn't want to leave his creation, not after he was just made. There were so many secrets to that child that he didn't get to figure out just yet. He would have to retrieve the child later on when he was more developed but still easy to manipulate.

"Kabuto, we're leaving… but we'll be back for the child…"

The two of them disappeared after two clouds poofed at the shinobi. Naruto turned to Neji, silently asking him to examine the child with his Byakugan. After he looked at the child, he looked up at Naruto, "His chakra network is running as it should be but he's exerting a lot of it. This child is not normal… if he continues to progress at this rate then he very well could surpass us all by the age of 13. Should we get rid of him? He could prove to be a threat to the village."

Naruto looked down at the child, through everything this child had refused to cry. Those eyes were nothing like Orochimaru's. This child's were warm and hypnotizing in the best way while Orochimaru's eyes were cold and pierced your soul like a kunai. No, he couldn't get rid of this child. Sure, he was created by a terrible man but this child could do a whole lot of good in the right hands and he knew just the people to raise this synthetic human.

They were two ordinary people, they were ninjas but their skills weren't anything to really praise. They were average people with average skills and an average life. They accepted the child with open arms and warm smiles. They knew he was different but they thought he was beautiful and they loved him unconditionally. They named him Mitsuki, meaning "beautiful moon."

He was, indeed, a beautiful child. He was only five years old when he truly noticed the pain, suffering, and anger people had for each other or neighboring villages. Before, he was much too young to understand but Mitsuki was a fast learner for a child. His parents knew from the moment he was given to them that he was special.

He walked and talked before the other children his age. He could have an adult conversation with people at the age of four and he could understand other's emotions at age five. He was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. His parents feared that as smart as he was, he was going to be naïve due to how kind he was and how willing he was to help a stranger.

Yet, Mitsuki had managed to make two friends in his village. One was a blond with eyes as blue as the sky. His name was Boruto Uzumaki. He was rebellious and knew all the shortcuts in just about anything. He was clever and would be described as a troublemaker if not for the fact that he would always help out a stranger in need. He was the son of the Hokage so he had expectations to live up to… except he didn't want to live up to them.

But Sarada Uchiha did. She wore read glasses but behind them were a pair of black eyes to match her black hair. She was smart and more determined than anyone else to become Hokage when she was older. Mitsuki knew never to mess with Sarada due to the strength she was given by her mother. Mitsuki could only hope Boruto would smarten up so he could stop getting punched by her.

Mitsuki never understood why everyone always watched him whenever he walked through the streets. Sometimes he would look at his reflection in a puddle but even then he didn't understand because he thought he looked fine. He looked a little different from everyone around him but he thought it didn't matter.

Sarada kept telling him that there was nothing wrong with him and that they all weren't really looking at him. She told him it was all in his head but he knew that wasn't true. Boruto had told him that he looked weird. Mitsuki was taken back by that comment. He looked weird? Was that really why everyone was always looking at him? He didn't understand. Did that mean he wasn't like everyone else?

When Mitsuki asked his parents why he was so weird looking, his mother told him he wasn't weird. She told him people stare because he was so beautiful. He looked up at his father, wondering if he held the same opinion. He did, his father told him he was the most precious person across the land… his father wasn't wrong about that.

Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki grew closer as the months went on. They made plans to join the ninja academy in their village and to become a trio. They would often train together, Mitsuki excelled while his friends were slow to catch up to him. Sarada was trying to catch up to him through hard work but Boruto wasn't as interested at times and would often search for a shortcut to catch up to Mitsuki.

One day when Mitsuki came home from training, he heard a voice singing in his house. This voice sounded familiar but he had never heard someone sing before. He followed the voice until he saw his mother sitting by the window in her room, singing the lyrics to a song. She turned when she felt a presence behind her but smiled when she saw her son.

He smiled back at her and sang back lyrics of his own but when he ended his song, his mother stared back at him as if she was in a trance. At first he feared that she wasn't happy with what he sang or that his voice was bad but she then shook her head, as if she was snapping out of his trance. She smiled back at him, feeling as though her heart was lightened and filled with happiness and love.

Mitsuki's father walked into the room, having the same feeling in his heart as his wife. They held this feeling in their hearts for the rest of the day, unable to even try to resist the sensation. They had never felt like that before, this had to be some special kind of justu only Mitsuki could create. Their son certainly was special.

His parents brought him to the Hokage to ask him what he wanted them to do with their son. Naruto listened to him sing, everyone in the room instantly grew at ease and wore smiles on their faces. Yet, Naruto was able to snap out of it because Kurama was able to pull him out of that state. Was this some sort of genjustu then? No, Kurama shook his head at the thought that it was a genjustu.

The nine tailed fox had determined that this was a justu unique to Mitsuki and that there really wouldn't be anyone else who could break free of such a justu without a tailed beast within them. It would take a purely cold heart to come close to breaking the justu. Naruto sent Mitsuki back home with his family, telling them he would call them back in when he figured out what he would want to do with the boy.

One night was all that was needed for Orochimaru to hear the news about a child who could create a world of peace among all the nations with his voice. This special ability was intriguing. Such a unique justu could only be created, not developed. He wanted to capture the child now. If he had this child in his possession, he could see if this was truly his creation or just a rumor.

When Naruto found out that Orochimaru was in the village searching for the child, he ordered the parents to bring him to Hozuki Tower, located in a prime spot where if Mitsuki was to sing from it his voice would echo and be heard through all the land. While Naruto kept Orochimaru at bay, the parents ran off into the forest towards the tower.

Mitsuki didn't understand what was going on but he was sad he didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Sarada and Boruto. When they arrived at the tower, there was a large pond in front of it. The parents nodded at each other and then placed Mitsuki on the ground. The parents made the same hand signs and then slammed their hands on the ground calling out, "Summoning Justu!"

Slowly, a form made of water emerged from the pond. It took the same as a teenager with white hair with the slightest tint of blue to it. He had purple eyes and sharp teeth, one of which refused to go unnoticed. He carried a large sword on his back and a bottle of water was attached to his hip. Mitsuki's eyes sparkled in wonder at the slight of this man who looked like he had some shark in him.

"Why the hell did you summon me? Don't you know I'm stuck here now?"

"We are aware but you are also aware of what it means to have you summoned here?" 

"… I'm only summoned once and it's to be the guardian of someone."

"Please, protect our son. We will lure Orochimaru away from the tower…"

Mitsuki looked back between his parents and the other man. The stranger sighed and shook his head before looking down at Mitsuki. If the parents summoned him here then that means they knew they were going to die. They were basically leaving this child in his care. This wasn't what he was expecting when he was summoned here but he had no choice now. He knew the rules of his specific summoning.

"You two know what'll happen if you do this, right?"

"Yes… we thank you for all that you will do for our son."

He nodded back and watched as the parents kneeled before their son. Before Mitsuki could ask what was going on, his mother smiled sadly, "Mitsuki, there is a terrible man coming after you and mommy and daddy are going to take him away from you. Until we get back from defeating Orochimaru, you are to listen to your guardian, is that understood?"

"Of course, mother, but when will you return?"

His father spoke up this time, "We won't be gone long but if we must keep him away for years we will do it for you. We would split oceans and create mountains for you, Mitsuki. You will see us again, in your dreams and then one day, we will be together again like this… but until then we need you to do something for us… do you think you can do it for us?"

Mitsuki nodded uneasily before his mother continued, "We need you to sing every day, Mitsuki, let your voice be heard across the lands so that one day we can find our way back to you. Do you think that you can do that for us?"

He nodded again but this time he wore a smile. His parents embraced him, holding him close for the last time. His mother kissed his forehead while his father stood up and used earth style to create a tall wall surrounding the tower. She whispered to him before she stood up, "You are the moon, Mitsuki… one day you will find your sun… we love you endlessly… goodbye."

He started to run after them when they took off and jumped over the wall but he was grabbed by the stranger. He looked up and was met with a fanged grin. He looked up at the man before staring back off into the distance where his parents ran off. The stranger sat down, causing Mitsuki to sit down in his lap. Mitsuki instantly crawled out and sat in front of the man.

"Hello, I'm Mitsuki. Who are you?"

"The name's Suigetsu and I'm your guardian while you stay at my tower."

"This is your tower?"

"This is Hozuki Tower and I am Suigetsu Hozuki, the last of the clan."

Distracted by a new person Mitsuki smiled, it was a kind of smile that looked fake but you could tell it was sincere at the same time. Golden eyes stared into Suigetsu's own, "Why did my parents summon you here?"

This kid really did get straight to the point with these questions. He let out a breath as he explained, "Long ago my ancestors created this tower in hopes that peace could be spread from it since it's right in the center of all the villages, despite being somewhat in the Leaf. It was stated that if someone knew the correct hand signs of our clan at the tower, a Hozuki would be at your service if your heart was true… your parents hearts' were true so I am to obey."

"Are you unhappy being my guardian?"

"Are you annoying?"

"I haven't been told that I am."

"Then I don't mind it."

The two ventured into the tower when it got dark, locking the door behind them. The tower held a well-kept living room with a large kitchen. There was a bedroom on the main floor along with one bathroom for everyone and one bathroom attached to the bedroom as an on suite. Suigetsu led the way up the spiral staircase, rolling his eyes with a smile when Mitsuki held his hand.

When they reached the bedroom on the top floor, Mitsuki smiled wide and raced to the balcony. The room was much larger than the other one and there was an on suite in this bedroom as well. Suigetsu walked over to the child outside on the balcony, pointing and stating that he could see all of the villages from it. Suigetsu put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled out at the lights from all the villages.

"This is where you'll sing every day, Mitsuki."

He looked up at Suigetsu and smiled, nodding to his elder. For months that is what Mitsuki did, every morning he sang and put all the nations at ease. Suigetsu was one of the very few who was not affected by his singing since he was the child's guardian. Some days Suigetsu would stay inside the tower but most days he would be in the water.

Mitsuki didn't ask about his parents during those months, believing that the more he sang the better chance his parents would have at finding him again. Suigetsu started to even train Mitsuki after he had mentioned the Academy at the Leaf. Suigetsu wouldn't admit it but he was growing fond of the child. He had potential as a ninja and would even surpass Suigetsu in a few short years.

The child was even capable of another justu unique to him. He was able to extend his arms to the point where they looked more like rubber than flesh and bones. Suigetsu had heard of a justu that would allow you to dislocate the bones in your body to extend your limbs but that justu didn't compare to Mitsuki's.

Suigetsu knew when his days started when he could hear Mitsuki singing from the balcony. He would always smile at the sound of his voice but he always listened to his tone and the lyrics he was saying. Most of the time he was upset or longing for his parents but he would always word it so you really had to decipher it to come to that conclusion.

Sometimes, Suigetsu would even sing along with him. Suigetsu would always say he just sang along because he thought Mitsuki's voice wasn't cutting it alone that day and say that he needed some harmony. Mitsuki knew they were all lies but he smiled regardless, it made him happy that he had someone to sing with again.

Mitsuki was used to Suigetsu's cursing by now as well. Suigetsu had the foulest mouth Mitsuki had ever heard but he didn't really mind it anymore. It didn't bother him at all to hear the word "fuck" said at least five times in one sentence used in various ways with maybe a "shit" thrown in there to spice it up. Mitsuki always found it amusing.

Suigetsu rose from the pond, yawning loudly as he finally forced himself to wake up. He liked to sleep in the water sometimes since he could just melt away in it. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at the balcony, waiting for Mitsuki to appear. The kid always would wake up right after him and start singing. Right on schedule, Mitsuki came walking out on the balcony.

The child looked off into the distance before he took a breath and sang softly, _"Now I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord but you don't really care for music, do you?"_

Suigetsu smiled to himself, the kid was always singing these slow songs, " _It goes like this the fourth, the fifth… the minor fall and the major lift… the baffled king composing 'Hallelujah…' hallelujah… hallelujah…hallelujah… hallelujah…"_

Mitsuki started off singing soft and slow but then by the end he was belting out the lyrics with outstanding vocals, _"I did my best, it wasn't much… I couldn't feel so I tried to touch… I told the truth, I didn't come to fool you… and even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the Lord of Song…"_

" _With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah!"_

Suigetsu started to crawl out of the water, still smiling as he heard the child finish the song, _"Hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelu… hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah... hallelu... hallelujah…"_

Suigetsu grinned up at the kid, letting his teeth show more than usual. Mitsuki looked down and gave a small smile back before walking back into his room to go downstairs. When he came out, Suigetsu threw a kunai at him. Mitsuki instantly caught it and threw it back, watching as it went through his guardian's water body.

"How do you do that? I don't believe I asked."

Suigetsu sat down and patted the grass beside him, causing Mitsuki to walk over and sit beside him. The shark looked at the child and answered, "You know how you have a justu unique to you? This is my clan's secret justu. It's the Hydrification Technique. Anytime I want I can turn my body into water or become one with a small or large body of water. It also prevents me from aging normally… I'll still look this young when you're my age even though I'll be older than you."

"Suigetsu," Mitsuki looked away but then slowly made eye contact with his guardian, "I never really knew I belonged to a clan. My parents never told me my clan name so I was hoping that I could potentially become a Hozuki so that I can have a clan. You wouldn't have to be alone anymore either."

"Are you kidding me? You want to be a Hozuki?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You know what you have to do to be a Hozuki, kid?"

"Swear a lot."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to flip Mitsuki off or cuss him out. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before answering, "No, Mitsuki, to become a Hozuki you need to…"

"I need to what?"

This child genuinely wanted to belong to a clan and he wanted to be a part of the Hozuki clan. He didn't possess the Hydrification Technique but then again, Suigetsu was the last of the clan and this child was the closest he had to a family now. He couldn't tell Mitsuki that he needed to slay and dismember hundreds of people.

He ruffled Mitsuki's hair before grinning, "To become a Hozuki you need to be dunked in the Hozuki pond by a clansmen and lucky for you I'm the last clansmen!"

"Is it like some sort of baptism?"

"Exactly! You're one smart mother fucker, Mitsuki!"

Suigetsu was not smart enough to think of his idea as being like a baptism. Thank God Mitsuki could unknowingly cover for him. The two ventured to the pond and Mitsuki stood in the water, a smile on his face the entire time Suigetsu dunked him under the water and then yanked him back up. This child was just happy to belong to a clan.

From that moment on, he went by Mitsuki Hozuki.

But that was years ago. Mitsuki was thirteen years old now. He had stuck to his routine of singing in the morning but he was growing tired of singing for years and his parents had yet to return. He did the same thing every day now and it was growing tiresome. He never went beyond the tower walls but he longed to go to the village that he could see in the distance.

He put his elbows on the edge of the balcony's stone railing, he just wanted to see his parents again. He knew they were out there but it had been almost ten years now. Weren't they going to come back for him? And what would be so wrong about just going to the village for just a couple hours? The only person he had been able to talk to was Suigetsu and he could be damned annoying sometimes.

Mitsuki loved his guardian, nonetheless. But he had longed to meet people and make friends again. _Friends._ He wondered if the two he had made when he was younger still remembered him. What were their names again? Blondie and the red glasses girl… no, those definitely weren't their names. He remembered what they looked like but their names just slipped his memory. It had been too long.

He still wore the same clothes, except they were made bigger as he grew. Suigetsu had some special talents, sewing and excessive swearing were just two of many he had. He sighed as he thought about the few memories he had of his life before this one. He was happy now but he was so much happier before.

Suigetsu looked up from the pond, what was taking Mitsuki so long to start singing? Suigetsu groaned to himself, he was not in the mood to sing today. He was not about to sing with Mitsuki today.

Before he could say anything, he saw Mitsuki look down as he traced circles on the stone railing. He sang sadly, _"It keeps coming back to me… I remember this pain… it spreads across my eyes, everything is dull…"_

Suigetsu's heart ached, Mitsuki sounded absolutely heartbroken, _"Everyone's smiling… they're smiling… it pushes me far, far away… I can't understand, everything is blue… can you hear me out there?"_

The white haired ninja looked down, starting to realize how much this situation was hurting Mitsuki, _"Will you hold me now? Hold me now… my frozen heart… I'm gazing from the distance and I feel everything pass through me… I can't be alone right now…"_

Maybe… just maybe, Suigetsu could get the kid out of here. No! He couldn't! Suigetsu was fighting with himself but was pulled out of it when he heard Mitsuki singing, _"Will you hold me now? Hold me now… my frozen heart… I'm lost in deep winter sleep, I can't seem to find my way out alone…"_

" _Can you wake me?"_

Suigetsu looked down, he had to try to help the kid as much as he could. He couldn't keep trapping Mitsuki here. Thinking quickly, he created a water clone to keep Mitsuki busy while he actually climbed over the wall and made his way to the Leaf village. Mitsuki was intelligent but Suigetsu hoped he would be naïve and not realize he was going to be with a water clone for a little bit.

Suigetsu ran as fast as he could to the village, trying his hardest not to draw any attention to himself but of course, the ANBU found him. He was so close to entering the village when they jumped in front of him. He stopped on a branch and growled at them, "Get the fuck out of my way! I need to see the Hokage right away!"

"Please, can you state your name and your business with the Hokage. Are you on a mission?"

"My name is fuck you and my business is fuck yourselves with a cactus but I am on a mission."

"Could you please tell us who sent you on this mission?"

"Who sent me? Oh yeah, it was fuck you, bitch."

The ANBU looked at each other, this ninja was not cooperating whatsoever so they didn't know whether to interpret him as a friend or foe, especially with the way he was talking to them. Yet, if he was an enemy he would have engaged them in battle but he was just standing there. They tried again, "We'll ask you politely again, please tell us, what is your business with the Hokage?"

"You already know that. It's fuck you, I don't have to tell you shit! If you wont move…"

Suigetsu smirked and pulled out his executioner blade. The two ANBU stared at the blade, only Zabuza wielded that blade. If Zabuza wasn't wielding it anymore and this ninja was then he must be some sort of second coming of the demon. No one else could use that blade. Suigetsu pointed the blade at them, "I'll move you myself!"

He jumped at the ANBU but he noticed they weren't even going to attack him so he turned to water. Suigetsu used this as his opportunity to escape into the village. While the ANBU were trying to locate him, Suigetsu snuck into the village and ran to where he thought was the Hokage's office. He looked around at all the new buildings and foods… the ninja world really changed.

Once he made it to the Hokage's office, he kicked down the door, causing Naruto and Shikamaru to turn and get into fighting stances. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at Suigetsu as he stated, "This must be the one who was causing some trouble with the ANBU outside of the village. Why do you want to see the Seventh Hokage so badly? Please tell us, who are you?"

"Who the fuck are you, pineapple head? You sure as hell aren't the Hokage."

"That's silly of you but I'm Shikamaru Nara, the Hokage's assistant. Who-"

"I'll only answer questions addressed to me by the Hokage. Yet, he should know why I'm here."

Naruto's eyes focused hard on Suigetsu, trying to remember him from somewhere. It was almost as if a lightbulb just went on above his head as he exclaimed, "You were in the Fourth Shinobi War! You know Sasuke! What was your name again? Jugo?"

Suigetsu's face deadpanned, Naruto thought he was Jugo? They looked absolutely nothing alike. Suigetsu put a hand on his forehead, shaking his head at Naruto. He looked up at the Hokage and admitted, "Well, you aren't entirely wrong… the name's Suigetsu."

"Why are you here, Suigetsu?"

The shark nin sighed before explaining, "You sent Mitsuki to Hozuki Tower, which just so happens to be my tower. The kid's parents sacrificed themselves to protect him and summoned me to be his guardian. As his guardian, I am responsible for taking care of him, training him, and making sure he sings every day. The kid's singing must be why the ANBU were so polite and this pineapple's okay."

Suigetsu continued on, "I respect your decision to keep the kid at my tower where his voice can be heard all over to create peace but you don't know how unhappy Mitsuki is there. He's only had me for like fucking eight years, I'm annoying as fuck sometimes! Please, Lord Seventh, I beg of you to allow Mitsuki to come into the village just for a couple hours tomorrow. He longs for relationships with people… he needs it."

Suigetsu couldn't believe he was doing this, but he got down on his hands and knees and pleaded for Mitsuki, "Please, Lord Seventh, I would never go this far to beg for anything but he's… important to me. He's precious to me and I… I fucking want the kid to be happy since his parents are dead and Orochimaru is still after him. Please, let him be human even though he's not…"

"Suigetsu," Naruto motioned for him to stand, "you come busting into the Leaf Village without warning, without censors for the words you speak, you showed no respect to anyone but me… yet… I did this to Mitsuki. I never knew his parents would summon you so I'm thankful he has you. I can tell you care deeply for him. You've been a good guardian so I shall grant you this request…"

"Thank you, Lord Seventh, I'll make sure he's on his best behavior."

"Make sure he sees me while he's in the village."

Suigetsu nodded and then bowed before he hurried out of the office. Suigetsu couldn't help but smile the entire way back to the tower. Mitsuki was finally going to get what he wanted. He couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Suigetsu shook his head, he needed to stop getting so happy. He couldn't let Mitsuki think he was soft or anything.

When he got back to the tower, he phased through a crack in the wall. Water poured out of a crack on the inside of the walls and then took the form of Suigetsu. Mitsuki smiled at his guardian, "You know, your clones really could be more believable."

"Fucking brat."

"Where did you go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would like to know. You were outside the walls."

Suigetsu let out a deep breath before explaining with a small smile, "You've been stuck here for years now, Mitsuki. I went out to talk to the Hokage about letting you visit the village tomorrow for a couple hours."

Mitsuki was beaming, Suigetsu had never seen his smile that wide on his face. It looked like it didn't fit but it pleased Suigetsu to see Mitsuki so happy. Suigetsu was caught off guard when Mitsuki's arms were wrapped around his waist, that big bright smile still plastered on his face. Suigetsu rolled his eyes playfully before hugging the kid back.

"Words cannot express my gratitude for you."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

Mitsuki couldn't sleep at all that night, he was far too excited to finally be outside of the walls that kept him trapped in the tower. Eventually, his thoughts tired him out and let him fall into a peaceful sleep. When he woke up, he could hear voices that didn't belong to Suigetsu. Eager to see who the voices belonged to, Mitsuki rushed to the balcony.

Just as he was going to see who the people were, the doors to the balcony were shut and locked. He banged on the doors, trying to look out them but his breath was fogging the glass windows on the door. He ran to the windows but each of them were shut closed. He managed to see who was outside. His breath hitched, _a blonde and a girl with red glasses_.

He saw the blonde kid point at him in the window, did he remember him? Or… was he scared of Mitsuki for watching him through a window? Mitsuki ran down the stairs but by the time he got outside, he couldn't feel the two people's chakras. They were gone. Suigetsu was guarding the wall, shooting water and wind over it. Suigetsu chased them away…

"Mitsuki, are you alright?"

"…"

"Kid, are you okay?"

"…"

Mitsuki sat down, facing away from Suigetsu. He brought his knees up to his chest. Suigetsu had chased away those kids. _He knew them._ That was his chance to see if they remembered him. He refused to speak to Suigetsu. He was upset beyond words. He was so excited to see people other than Suigetsu and his own guardian made them leave.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?"

Mitsuki didn't move. Suigetsu let out a loud sigh of annoyance, why did Mitsuki have to get all upset? He was just trying to protect the kid from any threats those two people could have been. He wasn't going to get anywhere trying to speak to Mitsuki. He wasn't going to talk to him… but maybe he would sing with him.

Suigetsu crawled towards Mitsuki, giving them a couple feet of distance between them. Mitsuki gasped when he heard his guardian's voice sing, _"Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw…"_

" _They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes…"_

Well, at least Mitsuki was singing to them. Mitsuki really was upset with him, he guessed. But as long as he got the kid singing, he kept asking, _"Did you see the closing window? Did you hear the slamming door?"_

" _They moved forward and my heart died… they moved forward and my heart died…"_

He was really that upset about not being able to go to the people that were outside the wall? Why did these people seem to matter so much to him? Suigetsu leaned in, pleading with Mitsuki, _"Please, please tell me what they looked like, did they seem afraid of you?"_

" _They were kids that I once knew… they were kids that I once knew…"_

Suigetsu's eyes widened, Mitsuki knew those people? They were just kids too? Mitsuki turned to his guardian, eyes longing for friendship. They smiled sadly at each other as they sang, _"I can say it but you won't believe me, you say you do but you don't deceive me. It's hard to know they're out there, it's hard to know that you still care. I can say it but you won't believe me, you say you do but you don't deceive me…"_

" _Dead hearts are everywhere… dead hearts are everywhere…"_

Suigetsu crawled forward, bringing Mitsuki into his arms. Mitsuki put his head in the crook of Suigetsu's neck, whispering into it, "I knew them, Suigetsu, I've met them before… when I was a child… the memories are all blurry but I remember them… I want to see them again…"

The white haired ninja stood up, bringing Mitsuki to his feet as well. He put his hands on Mitsuki's shoulders, smiling nicer than he had ever before as he stated, "Today's your day, kid, go find them in the village."

A smile etched itself on Mitsuki's face at those words. He nodded at his guardian and watched as Suigetsu stood out of his way so he could walk to the wall. He stood a foot away from the wall and placed his hand on it. This wall had kept him contained in the tower for so many years and today was the day he would be able to go beyond them. What would the village look like now? He couldn't really remember what it looked like before.

"Mitsuki? What are you waiting for?"

"… it's nothing, Suigetsu."

"You've only got a couple of hours and don't forget to see the Hokage."

"Understood."

In one swift motion, Mitsuki stretched his arm to the top of the wall, allowing his hand to grab hold of the top and then sling shot him over it. Suigetsu put his hands on his hips, shaking his head with a smile on his face. He had trained the kid well, he was going to be fine. He just hoped that the village wouldn't stare at him like he was some sort of alien. Mitsuki may look and be different, but he deserved to be treated normally.

Mitsuki jumped from branch to branch, sometimes stopping to feel the different trees and leaves. When he made it to the border of the Leaf, he had expected someone to greet him but then again, he wasn't even at the entrance. He didn't know where it was so he just shrugged and launched himself over the walls and onto the roof of someone's house.

His eyes widened and he smiled in wonder at the sight of the village in front of him. It was nothing like he expected. Everything seemed familiar but it was all so fuzzy in his mind. He gasped to himself, how was he going to find those two people in a village so huge? It was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

He sighed before jumping down into the streets, slowly making his way through the village. As he kept walking, he noticed people were looking at him. He winced as a memory flooded his mind of people staring at him when he was a child. He shook his head to himself, no, now wasn't the time to be having flashbacks. He needed to find those people again and become friends with them again.

How would he even find the Hokage's office? He didn't even know what it looked like. As he wandered through the various streets in the Leaf Village, he started to hear the sound of music blaring close by. Interesting the child, Mitsuki started to walk in that direction until he was in front of this sort of club/bar/restaurant called Fangs. Should he even go inside there? People were already looking at him where ever he went.

Lost in thought, Mitsuki didn't even realize that there was a man inside watching him with interest. The man walked out of Fangs and over to Mitsuki, who looked up at him with a small smile, "Is there something I can help you with, sir? You must want something if you've come over to me."

"Sing."

"I do sing but I will not solely sing for you."

"Come with me."

"If you place your hand on me… I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Mitsuki smiled up at the man but it held no emotion behind it. The man was terrified, he had never seen this child in the village but he was absolutely stunning. He was catching everyone's eyes with his beauty. He had everyone star struck in the village and he didn't even know it. The man snapped out of it and asked, "No, will you sing in Fangs? Everyone would love to hear your voice."

"If you insist."

As Mitsuki ventured into Fangs, everyone turned and instantly fell in love with him. Girls and guys were swooning over him as he gave his insincere smile back to them. Mitsuki was guided on stage, smiling at all the eyes on him. Someone had picked a song for him to sing so he watched as a speaker with a screen on it for him came on and lyrics were on. He had never done this before.

Mitsuki grabbed a microphone and took a breath, he had never sang in front of anyone but Suigetsu before. Was he really about to sing in front of a hundred strangers? Music came on, causing Mitsuki to look around in wonder. He had never heard music like this before and it fascinated him. Maybe if he sang, he could attract those people to him.

He smiled softly as he blew everyone away with his beautiful voice, _"I've been hearing symphonies… before all I heard was silence… a rhapsody for you and me… and every melody is timeless… life was stringing me along then you came and cut me loose… was solo singing on my own… now I can't find the key without you…"_

He could see the people start to grow happier, smiles were all over their faces as he sang, _"And now your song is on repeat and I'm dancing on to your heartbeat… and when you're gone I feel incomplete so if you want the truth…"_

Mitsuki waited a second before belting out, _"I just wanna be part of your symphony! Will you hold me tight and not let go? Symphony! Like a love song on the radio! Will you hold me tight and not let go?"_

"Come on, Sarada! I swear I heard a new voice at Fangs!"

"Boruto, slow down! What makes you think this singer is going to want to meet you?"

"Cause I've got skills my father doesn't have!"

"You're unbelievable!"

Boruto had heard Mitsuki's voice but didn't know he knew the singer. He was racing down the streets with Sarada in tow. They were already missing the next verse but all Boruto cared about was catching the chorus again because whoever was singing had the voice of an angel. He fought the smile that was trying to etch itself on his face. Something was keeping him from growing increasingly happy but that wasn't the case for Sarada.

She was smiling more and it was starting to creep Boruto out. Weird stuff like that had been happening for years except it normally happened in the morning after some faint voice could be heard singing outside of the village. Yesterday, Boruto had taken Sarada with him to find that voice but all they found was some big tower in the forest and then this massive wave shot them back into the village. He shook his head at the memory, he had to find the person who had the pretty voice!

"Come on, Sarada, the chorus is about to start again!"

The world seemed to move in slow motion for Boruto as he made it to the front of Fangs and saw the beautiful boy with the voice of an angel singing, _"I just wanna be part of your symphony! Will you hold me tight and not let go? Symphony! Like a love song on the radio! Will you hold me tight and not let go?"_

"He's beautiful…"

He blushed as the words left his mouth, he had never thought anyone was beautiful before, let alone a boy. He just had to know who this boy was. He didn't have a Leaf headband on him anywhere so just where was this person from? He looked behind him as he saw Sarada walking next to him.

He stared straight ahead again, listening to the boy singing the bridge of the song before jumping back into the chorus, " _I just wanna be part of your symphony! Will you hold me tight and not let go? Symphony! Like a love song on the radio! Symphony! Will you hold me tight and not let go? Symphony! Like a love song on the radio!"_

" _Will you hold me tight and not let go?"_

Boruto had to get this boy's attention, draw him out to him or something. He couldn't be sure if he could aim his kunai good enough to get the boy's attention. Boruto felt a tingling feeling in his right eye, almost as if something had been triggered. He turned to Sarada and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention about his eye and suddenly it was as if she had snapped out of her daze.

She looked over at him but his right eye had gone back to normal, causing him to look crazy. He handed her his kunai and she nodded before throwing the weapon at Mitsuki. The blue haired ninja smiled and caught the kunai, but then he gasped as he looked at the people who threw it at him. No… it couldn't be them… could it?

He jumped off the stage and ran towards the two ninja. Sarada gasped as she got a better look at him, she knew this boy! Boruto just stood there scratching his head, there was something familiar about him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Sarada started smiling as she exclaimed, "You… we know you! We were friends! What's your name?"

"I'm Mitsuki Hozuki. What's your name, again?"

"Sarada Uchiha."

"Yes, that's correct. If you're Sarada then he must be Boruto Uzumaki."

"Give him a minute to catch up with us. He's still as slow as ever."

"It seems some things haven't changed."

Sarada smiled at the comment and the two waited for Boruto to come to his senses. Boruto leaned in and took a good long look at Mitsuki, who just kept smiling back. Mitsuki's smile reminded him of Inojin's with how emotionless it looked. Boruto gave a slight glare as he asked, "If you're really the Mitsuki I remember… then can you tell me something no one else would know about me?"

"Last I knew, you wanted to train with Sarada's father. Isn't that right?"

Boruto's eyes widened, no one but Sarada, Sasuke, Naruto, and Konohamaru knew about that. Boruto nodded back slowly but then shook his head and exclaimed, "The Mitsuki I know didn't have Hozuki as a last name!"

"Is that really your biggest concern?"

Boruto gasped, this calm voice and matter-of-fact way of talking… there was no mistaking it… this boy was really the Mitsuki he had grown up with. Boruto was grinning at first but then he leaned back and went in to punch Mitsuki, but the blue haired ninja caught his fist and threw him to the ground.

Sarada was about to say something when Boruto cut her off, "You damned jerk! You were my best friend and then you just left! You didn't even say goodbye! We couldn't even form a three man squad because you weren't here! And now after all this time you have the nerve to show up here again! So start talking why are you back here!?"

"The situation is much more difficult than you think, Boruto. I cannot discuss it in the open."

"We're going to my house then!"

"Actually, I need to see the Hokage. He and I need to talk."

Boruto got up from the ground and was about to yell back at him when Sarada stepped in between them and stated, "Look, we're attracting a lot of attention right now. The more you sit out here screaming at him, the more people are going to come around here looking for you two to fight each other and that's the last thing we need right now. Let's just take him to your dad, Boruto."

"Fine, whatever."

The blonde glared at Mitsuki the entire way to his father's office. As happy as he was to have his best friend back, he didn't understand why Mitsuki had come back or even why Mitsuki had to leave in the first case. Just as Mitsuki was going to knock on the Hokage's door, Boruto barged right in. Thankfully, it was just Naruto in the room. The Hokage's eyes widened at the sight of Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki… it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It has. It's nice to be home."

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this but-"

"No need to explain, Lord Seventh, I understand."

Boruto was steaming mad at their conversation. What were they talking about? What did they know about that he didn't? Sarada sighed, she knew Boruto was about to explode. As if on cue, he started yelling, "What are you two talking about?! Why can't anyone in this damn village explain anything?!"

"Grab a seat, everyone, a lot of this will be new to each of you."

The three of them grabbed chairs and sat down in front of the Hokage's desk. Mitsuki was confused, what did the Hokage mean when he said that a lot of this would be new to each of them? Didn't he already know the situation?

Naruto sat up straight as he explained it all, "Thirteen years ago, an evil man who composed a lot of experiments on various ninja was conducting a new experiment. Orochimaru and his medical assistant Kabuto were trying to create a synthetic human that would be genetically perfect in every way. This synthetic human… is Mitsuki. You are the creation of Orochimaru."

Mitsuki's eyes widened and it felt like his heart was about to beat itself out of his chest. Sarada and Boruto looked at their friend, who was looking at his hands. He wasn't a real human. He was created in a laboratory like some monster. This must have been why everyone was always looking at him. He wasn't human.

Naruto sighed before continuing, "Shikamaru, Neji, and I infiltrated his laboratory and we captured Mitsuki. Orochimaru and Kabuto fled when we were going to take them into custody. We had the choice to kill the baby or take the child in and raise him to be good so we chose the better of the two options. For five years, Orochimaru regained his strength and tried to locate you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki's mouth was hanging open when the Hokage went on, "We placed you in two shinobi's care to protect, train, and love you. They realized you had a special justu when you sang that has an effect on the human brain, increasing levels of oxytocin to make everyone happier. We were trying to plan what to do next with you when Orochimaru came for you that night. We had to get you out of the village to Hozuki Tower."

"My parents… where are they?"

Naruto looked away at first and then looked Mitsuki in the eyes when he answered, "You need to know that your parents are dead, Mitsuki. They died luring Orochimaru away from you. They didn't want Orochimaru to hurt you so they brought him back to the Sound and died there by his hand."

Mitsuki couldn't believe what was going on. His parents were dead and he wasn't even a real human. Did Suigetsu know about all of this? Mitsuki grabbed his chest, clutching where his heart was. Naruto was saying something to him but he couldn't even register the words coming out of his mouth. Was he just being used now? Boruto and Sarada were saying things to him but he couldn't hear them.

"Suigetsu… I need Suigetsu…"

"What are you saying, Mitsuki?"

"Suigetsu!"

Mitsuki raced out of the office, sprinting out of the tower and through the streets. Just before he was going to make it out of the village, Naruto jumped in his way with Boruto and Sarada by his side. Mitsuki took a step back, his eyes shaking but holding a look where he seemed on the brink of insanity.

"Mitsuki, you need to calm down."

"Just stop! Leave me alone!"

The ground started to shake beneath Mitsuki but then these blue snakes that looked like chakra flames came up and surrounded the boy. Some of them even twisted around his legs and arms. Naruto gasped at Mitsuki's eyes, he had entered Sage Mode. Naruto nodded to himself and entered Sage Mode, himself.

"Boruto! Sarada! Get out of here, now!"

The two just managed to get out of the way when Mitsuki's arms extended and grabbed Naruto, throwing him into a wall and then back out into the street and finishing with throwing Naruto into the ground. Before Naruto could even get up, he heard Mitsuki call, "Striking Shadow Snakes!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the snakes wrapped themselves around him, immobilizing him so that Mitsuki could make his escape. These snakes were strong, much stronger than Orochimaru's ever were. This child was not one to be taken lightly, especially if he could enter Sage Mode and use Orochimaru's specific justu.

Mitsuki just kept running through the forest, all he knew was that he needed to get to Suigetsu. He was lied to from the very beginning. He wasn't even real he was something made in a laboratory by an evil man. He didn't even know what to think anymore. His friends… would they even want to be friends with him anymore now that they knew the truth?

He launched himself over the wall and instantly wrapped his arms around Suigetsu's waist. The white haired ninja couldn't even get any words out before Mitsuki cried into his stomach, "They aren't coming back… they're dead, my parents are dead, Suigetsu… they summoned you because they knew they were gonna die… you knew it this whole time, didn't you?"

"… yeah, I knew they were going to die. You weren't ready to know… I was going to tell you-"

"When?! And when were you going to tell me I'm not even a real human?!"

"Kid… you were never going to be ready any of it but I was going to tell you in three years."

"Why did _he_ have to create me?"

Suigetsu lowered them to the ground, he stroked the light blue hair as he answered softly, "Don't you know how special you are, Mitsuki? Sure, you might not be a real human but that's what makes you Mitsuki Hozuki. It makes you different from everyone else but there isn't anything wrong with being different… it just makes you special from everyone else."

They stayed like that for hours, Suigetsu just let Mitsuki hold onto him and cry into him. The child had never cried since he had been at Hozuki Tower. He didn't really know what to do other than just let him get it all out. These were years of suppressed emotions coming out now.

The next morning, Suigetsu felt a dark presence outside of the wall. He woke Mitsuki up, motioning for the child to follow closely behind him as they exited the tower. They looked as a snake started slithering its way over to them. Suigetsu glared at the snake and summoned his blade, cutting the snake in half.

" _He's_ here…"

"You remember me, don't you, Suigetsu?"

"Show yourself, you fucking coward!"

"As you wish."

Mitsuki's breath hitched as Orochimaru jumped over the wall. The man had pale skin like him and golden yellow eyes as well, except they were colder. His hair was long and black and he had the tongue of a snake. This guy looked like bad news but maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was? He shook his head, no, this man was bad!

"Now, give me the child, Suigetsu…"

"Over my dead body, you sick fuck!"

Suigetsu ran forward and engaged in a battle of blades with Orochimaru. Mitsuki didn't know what to do but he gasped when Orochimaru opened his mouth and a sword shot out at Suigetsu, causing him to turn into water to avoid the attack. Suigetsu quickly reformed and swung his blade, causing water to follow it and knock Orochimaru back into the wall.

"You've gotten stronger, Suigetsu… but you will give him back to me…"

Suigetsu grit his teeth and ran forward, slashing at the other ninja with water and wind just so he got the message that Mitsuki wasn't going with him. Orochimaru smirked, he couldn't let this battle go on any longer so he coughed up another sword and coated it with lightning. Suigetsu gasped, lightning style was his one weakness and if he got hit with that then it'd be over. He wouldn't be able to protect Mitsuki.

He couldn't afford to battle Orochimaru at a close range anymore so he drew his sword back and slashed across multiple times at Orochimaru calling out, "Wind Style: Wind Blade Justu!"

Wind style was strong against lightning so all he had to do was keep using wind style so that Orochimaru couldn't land a blow on him with the lightning blade. Orochimaru avoided the blades of wind and made his move towards Suigetsu. He had to stop him. Suigetsu growled, "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!"

He took a deep breath before exhaling several blades of wind at different angles. Suigetsu started moving his head around in various directions, causing the wind to move along with where ever his head moved. This attack allowed Suigetsu to land deep cuts on Orochimaru, alongside blowing the other ninja back into the wall. The wall started to crack and cave in on the other ninja. Suigetsu called for Mitsuki to get back in the tower, which he obeyed.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

Mitsuki put his hands over his head, it felt like there was a hurricane going on outside. He never imagined his guardian held this much power. When the wind seemed to stop, he heard a scream outside. Mitsuki raced outside and as soon as he did, he was grabbed by Orochimaru. Mitsuki looked around for Suigetsu and gasped when he saw a lightning coated blade stabbed through his back as he laid on the ground.

"Suigetsu! You killed him!"

"Child, he was an experiment of my own as well, I could never kill him."

"Please, just stop the justu… leave him alone, please… I'll go with you..."

"Of course."

Mitsuki was surprised that Orochimaru actually did what he asked and responded in a calm, nice tone to him. Orochimaru and Mitsuki walked over to Suigetsu and the snake ninja released his justu, hearing a groan from Suigetsu when the blade was removed. Mitsuki lowered himself to his guardian and whispered, "You were the best friend I ever had… I'm so sorry, Suigetsu…"

Just as Mitsuki was going to follow Orochimaru, five more presences rushed into the scene. Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips at the sight of Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sarada, and Boruto. Naruto stood in front of them as he demanded, "Give Mitsuki back, Orochimaru! You can't manipulate him anymore!"

"You are the ones who have manipulated my child. I will take him with me now."

"You can't have him!" Cried Boruto.

"None of you know the truth… he is mine."

"He's my moon! You can't have him!"

Mitsuki's eyes widened at those words. _He's my moon._ Did that mean that Boruto was the sun that his mother had told him about? Boruto was his sun, they were destined to be together. Mitsuki's eyes flooded with tears as he smiled at Boruto, who started rushing blindly towards the blue haired ninja.

Mitsuki broke out in a sprint to Boruto, both of them smiling like they were little kids again. Just as their hands were going to meet, Orochimaru yanked him back. Boruto growled and went into attack but he was kicked back into his father. Orochimaru made hand signs with one hand and hissed, "You can't take him from me this time!"

"Boruto!"

Boruto ran at them again but it was too late, Mitsuki was gone in a puff of a cloud. He dropped to his knees and smashed his fist in the ground, screaming and crying about how he had just found his moon and now he was gone. Boruto was suddenly brought out of it when he heard someone cough near him, "Hey, kid… shut the fuck up… you aren't the only one who lost him…"

"Wh-who are you?"

"Suigetsu… Hozuki… that bastard took my kid…"

"Y-Your kid? Mitsuki?"

"I'm his guardian… that bastard is going to experiment on him… push me into the water…"

Boruto nodded slowly at the odd request but pushed Suigetsu into the water. In a couple minutes, he was walking out like he hadn't been stabbed by a lightning coated blade. Boruto stared at him in shock, who was this Suigetsu Hozuki and how could be just heal himself with the water like that?

Suigetsu looked down at the blond kid and explained quickly, "My clan has a rare justu where I can turn my body into water at will and even heal when in water. But that's enough about me cause we need to get over to the Sound Village to find his hideout before he erases Mitsuki's memories of all of us. He does shit like that to people."

Boruto felt his heart ache, what if they got there too late? Would Mitsuki really forget about him? He couldn't even bear to think of his moon forgetting about the sun. Boruto looked behind him and smiled when he saw his uncle Neji activating his Byakugan and locating the direction Orochimaru took off in.

They were off.

When Mitsuki woke up, he was on a laboratory table and Orochimaru was looking over him. Mitsuki was strapped down with chakra restraints. He couldn't perform any justu, he was completely helpless but he refused to show how scared he was. Orochimaru leaned down to touch him and surprisingly, his hands were warm as they caressed his cheek. His hands were soft and gentle.

"They have fed you far too many lies, child..."

"You're a bad man, you created me for your own benefits."

"Is that all they told you? So naïve, child. Let me jog your memory."

"…"

Mitsuki felt two suction cup-like things attach to his temples. Orochimaru nodded to someone behind him and then Mitsuki felt a shock run through his brain. Images and memories flashed through his head of everything. His eyes shot open as he screamed out as all these memories of him in a test tube flooded his mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He was in a test tube. He was small and alone. He looked around slowly, unable to truly remember everything that was around him. He heard what sounded like a door opening but he couldn't really see all too well. He felt someone's presence and it made him happy. He tried to smile at the person in front of him but wouldn't make the smile as big as he wanted it to be._

" _You've failed five times… Kabuto wants me to give up on you, little one…"_

 _He didn't understand what was going on. The voice that spoke to him sounded kind. He tried to open his eyes more and that's when he saw the person in front of him. He had warm golden yellow eyes and the longest black hair. Had he seen this person before? Maybe in another life he had…_

" _Kabuto wants me to terminate you and create a new child… but I do not wish for another…"_

 _He wished he could understand what the person was saying to him, maybe then he could try to say something back. This voice sounded concerned for him. This voice sounded like it really cared for him, like this person loved him. He had to do something to let this person knew he heard him._

" _I want you… no other child I could create could be as perfect as you are to me… my child…"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _My child._ Mitsuki stopped all movements. He just laid there and let it all soak in. Orochimaru nodded at someone behind him again and then it all stopped. He took everything off of Mitsuki, even the chakra restraints. Mitsuki sat up slowly, turning his head to Orochimaru, whose eyes looked hopeful.

"I'm Mitsuki Hozuki… son of Orochimaru… father…"

"Come here, son… it's time to come home."

Orochimaru opened his arms and that's when Mitsuki ran into him and hugged him. Orochimaru held him close and whispered into blue hair, "They told you awful lies about me, didn't they? I've been looking for you for years because I wanted to be reunited with you… you're my child and I have missed so much of your life… let me make up for lost times, Mitsuki."

"Orochimaru…we don't have much time before they get here."

The snake ninja lifted Mitsuki into his arms and he ran with Kabuto down a hallway, swearing under his breath when he heard an explosion near where the lab was. As they made it out the back of the hideout, they were instantly hit with a strong wind justu. They were knocked back but Orochimaru made sure he protected Mitsuki from the attack.

"You fucking bastard, give Mitsuki back!"

He figured Suigetsu would remember where all of his hideouts were. It was definitely only a matter of time before they all found him. They all thought that he was up to some sinister plot with Mitsuki but all he had ever wanted was a son… a family.

"Stay behind me, Mitsuki…"

"Dad…"

Orochimaru ran forward, taking on Naruto and Suigetsu while Kabuto took on Neji and Shikamaru. They were instantly overwhelmed but they would be damned if they let Mitsuki fall into their hands again. Boruto and Sarada quickly made their way over to Mitsuki, the blonde instantly wrapped the blue haired boy in his arms.

"I'm here now, Mitsuki, I'm going to protect you from him!"

"You're wrong… he's nothing like Lord Seventh said… he's my father…"

"Mitsuki, what did he do to you? Are you okay?"

"Boruto, that's my father… he made me because he wanted a child. I'm his child."

Boruto and Sarada looked at each in confusion, what had happened to Mitsuki to make him say something like that? Mitsuki gasped when he saw his father get kicked by Suigetsu into the wall. Orochimaru fell to the ground but looked up in time to see Naruto forming a rasengan. He wasn't going to make it.

Mitsuki broke out of Boruto's grasp and took off towards his father. Orochimaru saw his son running towards them out of the corner of his eyes. Mitsuki would surely die if he was hit with an attack of this level of severity. Orochimaru struggled to stand up and when did, Mitsuki was standing right in front of him with his arms out ready to take the blow. Naruto couldn't stop himself now, with all of Orochimaru's strength he pushed Mitsuki out of the way.

"Dad no!"

The aftermath of the attack blew Mitsuki back a couple feet but when it was done he raced back towards his father. He pushed past the Hokage and dropped to his knees before his father. He had a gaping wound in his chest, if he didn't receive medical attention now he was going to die. Tears streamed down Mitsuki's face as he tried to perform medical ninjustu on his father.

"Show me a smile… don't be unhappy…"

Mitsuki's eyes widened at his father's words but those words just made him cry harder. The adults at the scene just stared at each other in disbelief, Orochimaru actually cared about the child before him? Naruto felt his heart drop, Orochimaru really manipulated that child. He made Mitsuki think he really cared for him like a son.

Suigetsu made his way over to Orochimaru and started to perform medical ninjustu on him as well. He was the one who taught Mitsuki how to do it but he was much better than the child. Suigetsu sighed as he groaned, "You're probably the world's biggest prick but… I'd do anything for Mitsuki…"

"Keep him… safe…"

When Orochimaru was brought back to the Leaf, he was instantly thrown into jail and it was determined whether he would be sentenced to death or not for the illegal creation of a human weapon. No one listened to Mitsuki when he said Orochimaru was his father and that he didn't want his father to die. No one listened to him, they all thought he had been manipulated.

Mitsuki was sitting on a swing in the park, slowly moving back and forth. He didn't even look up when Boruto sat next to him. Boruto looked over at his moon and said softly, "I know you're really bummed out about everything but… you know I'm always here for you… I'm always gonna be by your side, through thick and thin it's just you and me…"

"Why do you want me? I'm not even a real human…"

"Do you feel, Mitsuki? Do you care for me?"

"Of course I do, you're my sun…"

"Then why would it matter if you were made in a test tube? It doesn't matter to me."

Mitsuki smiled softly back at him, he really was his sun. Boruto reached his hand out and took Mitsuki's hand in his. Mitsuki blushed a light shade of pink as Boruto kissed his hand. They were so young, how were they to know if this was love or not? No, this was love. Boruto's eyes shined like sapphires and Mitsuki's golden yellow eyes burned like a warm fire. Their hearts raced and beat as one.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, Mitsuki."

"You never were good with directions."

Boruto saw it, that same emotionless smile he loved. It was so Mitsuki and that what made him love it so much. Boruto got up from his swing and picked Mitsuki up bridal style, causing the pale skinned ninja to blush more. Boruto leaned in, causing Mitsuki's face to heat up even more than it already was. Was he ready for a kiss? It would be his first. Mitsuki gulped and closed his eyes before leaning in.

Their lips touched and their hearts felt like they were beating out of their chests. Mitsuki carefully wrapped his arms around Boruto's neck, bringing him in even closer. When they pulled away, their foreheads were resting on each other's. Boruto smiled at his lover, "I'll always protect you, Mitsuki… my moon…"

"Forever…"

That night, it would be decided what Orochimaru's fate would be. So many of the elders in the council believed Mitsuki was manipulated by Orochimaru to be drawn to him as a father. None of them would listen to him when he told them he genuinely cared for the snake man and the feelings were returned. He was allowed a moment with him before they determined what they would do with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was kneeling facing a side wall in his cell. He wasn't even trying to break out even when they all knew he could without hesitation. He knew these people and this village meant the world to his son. What kind of a father would he be if he went against everything that made his son happy?

Everyone stood outside the cell, watching Mitsuki slowly walk over and kneel before his father. Mitsuki didn't know what to say anymore. Nothing he could say would ever change the minds of the council. They all just refused to listen to them. He looked at his father, but he was so upset that he wouldn't even look at the child. Mitsuki had to get the council believe Orochimaru cared for him and that he wasn't a threat.

Mitsuki smiled sadly at his father as he did the one thing that made him more special, _"You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged… oh, I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people… you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small…"_

His voice was already starting to affect the people outside of the jail cell, causing smiles to etch onto their faces. Suigetsu was left unaffected but didn't try to say anything about it. Mitsuki sighed when a smile didn't come onto Orochimaru's face. How was he resisting it? Was he really that unhappy?

Naruto and Boruto snapped out of it in time to hear Mitsuki sing, _"Show me a smile then… don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing… this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear… just call me up cause I will always be there…"_

Mitsuki put his hands on his father's cheeks, smiling more when Orochimaru began to smile back, _"And I see your true colors shining through… I see your true colors and that's why I love you…"_

Orochimaru was beaming at those last words and that's when he reached out and held his son. When they pulled away, Mitsuki sang to him, _"So don't be afraid to let them show… your true colors, true colors are beautiful… I see your true colors shining through… I see your true colors and that's why I love you…"_

The two stood up together, slow dancing to the sound of Mitsuki's voice, _"So don't be afraid to let them show… your true colors, true colors are beautiful… like a rainbow… ohh, ohh, oh, ohh… like a rainbow…"_

" _Oh, I can't remember when I last saw you laughing…"_

Boruto looked up at Naruto, were they really wrong about Orochimaru's true intentions for creating Mitsuki? They could see the love between the two as they slow danced together as father and son. Mitsuki wasn't being manipulated, he loved his father and didn't want him to be executed for creating him. Orochimaru created Mitsuki out of love, not for his own evil intentions.

"That's enough… we've seen enough."

"Please, don't take my father away from me… I just found him…"

"… I'm not going to. Orochimaru is dismissed of all charges."

"Can he stay here with me?"

"I'm afraid he cannot," Naruto started, "I can only get the council to drop any charges against Orochimaru regarding your creation. Anything beyond that… well, your father hasn't been the kindest man in the past so the village can only allow him a limited amount of visits under another appearance. Orochimaru cannot stay here with you but he can visit you. I'm afraid that's all I can do for you, Mitsuki."

"I understand, Lord Seventh."

Orochimaru could not stay with his son. He was forced to leave the village until his scheduled time to visit arrived. They were at the entrance of the Leaf Village, it was time to say goodbye for now. Orochimaru got down to Mitsuki's level and smiled, "I'm so thankful for the time we spent together, even if they weren't very long. Keep making me proud, Mitsuki. I'll be back to visit soon."

Mitsuki smiled and threw his arms around his father's neck, bringing him in for a hug. Mitsuki whispered into his father's ear, "No matter what anyone says about you, I believe you are a good person. You have shown me love even when I was a baby in a test tube… I'll sing for you, father, so that you can always hear my voice and find your way back to me if you are ever lost."

Orochimaru smiled at his son's words and pulled back. He looked into those golden yellow eyes that mimicked his own, "You have found your sun here, Mitsuki. You are the moon. While I am gone he will protect you and make sure you are loved."

The snake ninja looked up at Suigetsu with a slight glare and a smirk, "Suigetsu, I'm not in any position to ask anything of you, considering everything I have ever put you through. Yet, if I were to make one request, even if it falls on deaf ears, I would ask for you to keep watching over my son and guiding him in the right direction. You two are the last of the Hozuki clan… he needs you."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and groaned loudly before smiling lazily back at the snake man, "Alright, alright… if you want me to keep being his guardian that bad then I guess I have no choice than to keep watching over the little brat. He's in good hands here."

Orochimaru nodded as a way of thanking Suigetsu before hugging his son once more. He held on tighter this time, his heart aching when he felt Mitsuki hug back just as hard. When they pulled away, Orochimaru kissed his forehead and smiled, "I never thought I could be capable of love… but I feel it with you, child."

"I love you, dad. I'll see you soon."

Orochimaru nodded before getting up and nodding at the other ninja by the entrance. He was off, walking down the road back to the Sound. Mitsuki's heart was breaking as he watched his one true family member leave him. Just as he was reunited with his father, he had to leave him. Mitsuki let a small smile creep onto his face, he would see his father again.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist, gasping he turned to the person but smiled fondly at Boruto. Boruto pulled Mitsuki close to him, letting the pale skinned ninja place his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. He needed Boruto, he needed his sun.

 _ **Three years later….**_

He was sixteen now and he had grown a lot in those years. He wasn't as tall as he had hoped but he couldn't really complain because at least he was a little taller than Sarada. Boruto was training with Sasuke more, learning lightning style justu that Naruto didn't know. Mitsuki was in full control of his Sage Mode, with help from both his father and Naruto.

Team Konohamaru were all chunins now after passing the exams that year. They were all still sent on missions together but their sensei was not always with them like they were used to. Mitsuki would go on more solo missions than his other two teammates but that was only because he was far more skilled than them and he could always rely on his voice to get him out of a situation if need be.

He didn't sing as much as he used to. He would really sing when he was missing his father. He didn't feel as though it was needed to sing across the entire nation because if war was going to happen then he should just let it be. He could not continue to control the way people feel, it wasn't fair.

Suigetsu still protected him and trained with him, they could be seen going on dangerous missions together since they complimented each other so well after years of training together. Suigetsu no longer lived with him, but he did live close by Mitsuki's apartment in case he was needed. Mitsuki wasn't a child anymore so he wanted to give him more freedom and independence.

Boruto and Mitsuki had been together for three years, growing even more madly in love with each other every day. Mitsuki was still the same as he was and Boruto had grown even louder and more determined, if even possible. He really did want to follow his own path and be more like Sasuke, and Mitsuki still didn't really have a ninja way so he agreed to follow Boruto.

Where ever the sun went, the moon was sure to follow. If Boruto wanted to be like Sasuke and went on a journey, Mitsuki would support him and go along with him. They were actually on their way back from a mission together now. They were jumping from branch to branch, a grin on Boruto's face.

"I don't understand how you can be smiling… you were incredibly reckless back there."

"We still completed the mission, didn't we? Lighten up, Mitsuki, we did great!"

"Does requiring some medical attention qualify as doing great?"

"It's just a scratch, babe! Nothing I can't handle!"

Mitsuki let out a quiet sigh, Boruto had only gotten hurt because he was being reckless trying to cover for the pale skinned ninja. Yet, Mitsuki told him he didn't need him being a mother hen, he needed Boruto being a teammate and worrying about the enemy more. It had all fallen on deaf ears and Boruto had taken unnecessary damage while Mitsuki just had a bruised cheek from when he was punched.

When he got punched in the face, Boruto went on a rampage attacking the enemy. He was screaming at them that they would pay for hurting Mitsuki when in reality, Mitsuki wasn't in that much pain. He took his role as protecting Mitsuki very seriously and the blue haired ninja was grateful for him but he worried it would cost him his life one day.

"Could you at least let me look over your injuries, please?"

"I told you it's nothing!"

"If you don't let me help you then I'll have no choice but to knock you out."

"… fine, I'll let you heal my scratches already…"

He knew better than to disagree with Mitsuki when he had that emotionless smile on his face. He knew Mitsuki would actually knock him out too and he would rather not tell everyone that his lover beat him up because he was too stubborn to get help. Sarada would beat him up double if she found out about that.

Boruto sat down on a branch with his back leaned up against the tree. Mitsuki crawled in front of him and started to perform medical ninjustu on Boruto. The injuries weren't anything too severe but it was always better to treat the wound when it first starts so that they can't get infected. He also wanted to make sure the injuries weren't worse than what they seemed.

When he was finished, they were back on their way to the Leaf. They debriefed with the Hokage and were on their way back to Mitsuki's house. When they got back, Mitsuki went straight to the kitchen and started preparing their dinner. Boruto smiled in awe at the dinner table as he watched his lover cook for them.

He could picture them like this years from now but with little kids rushing in from the Academy, asking Boruto and Mitsuki to train with them after dinner. Boruto smiled at the thought. One day he would ask Mitsuki to marry him. Mitsuki would wear a gold band on that pale ring finger and Boruto would have one on his own. It made his heart well up with love and pride to picture both of them with rings on their left hand.

Boruto was just picturing his life out with Mitsuki. He could see it all. He could see how he was going to propose to the moon, how he was going to have the most beautiful wedding for Mitsuki and him, how Mitsuki would bear their children when the time was right, and how they were going to train their children to become fine shinobi of the Leaf. Boruto could see it all just looking into those golden yellow eyes of Mitsuki.

"That wall must be very interesting, Boruto. You've been staring at it for quite some time."

"I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Boruto chuckled at Mitsuki's comment. Mitsuki had that sense of humor where if you truly knew him, you could tell when he was joking with you or not. He was joking in this sense. Anyone else would have seen Mitsuki's comment as an unnecessary insult but he was being completely playful. It was just that his tone of voice still wasn't good. He was still quite similar to Sai when it came to emotions.

They smiled all through dinner together, Boruto always trying harder than he had to in order to make his moon laugh. The moon rarely laughed but when he did, he could shine as bright as the sun. Mitsuki smiled at Boruto as he drank his water, causing Boruto to catch his lover staring and raise an eyebrow in question. Boruto placed his water down and smiled when Mitsuki spoke.

"You know, your eyes really are bluer than the Seventh's."

"And yours really are yellower than your father's."

 **THE END! I am absolutely obsessed with the whole BoruMitsu pairing and the father/son relationship between Orochimaru and Mitsuki! Not as much BoruMitsu as I would like but that just means that I'll have to make a sequel if anyone would like that!**

 _Songs in order of appearance: "Hallelujah," by Tori Kelly (her version is my favorite!), "Winter Sleep," by Olivia Lufkin, "Dead Hearts" by Stars, "Symphony," by Clean Bandit featuring Zara Larsson, & "True Colors" by Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick. _

_**I really recommend listening to the songs while you read because then you can understand how Mitsuki's voice would sound during them!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! :)**_


	2. Author's Note

To my faithful reviewers, followers, favoriters, and to whom else it may concern,

I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for giving back such love for "You Are the Moon" so quickly. I have read that there is a desire for more BoruMitsu stories and I am pleased to announce that another BoruMitsu story is currently being written and is almost halfway done.

Please take this as my thanks to all of you. You all have inspired me to continue writing for this pairing. Please be on the look out for the new BoruMitsu story called, "How the Moon Fell for the Sun" because it will be coming sooner than later.

Thank you all again. If you need anything or desire to know more message me and maybe you will get some sneak peeks but… I can't promise anything. ;)

-darkgirl11

P.S. Also, Mitsuki will be making his first appearance in the Boruto series May 3rd so I'm sure you're all excited if you've been keeping up with it!

P.S.S. I do accept pairing requests or prompts. I am currently writing a KankuKiba story as well for a good friend on FanFiction so that will be out soon as well. I say this because I do take what you all say into consideration, you all matter to me. If you give me a pairing, please be aware that they may not seem as you hope because I'm better with certain pairings and characters but I will try my best.


End file.
